Surprise!
by DragonPie
Summary: Sei hasn't seen his boyfriend in two weeks. The obvious solution is to wait for him in costume, and act like a total whore. Animal ears count as a costume, right? Happy Late Halloween! This story is also posted on my AO3 page.


The clock ticked slowly past eight. The full moon bathed the room in pale blue light, and cast shadows along the walls. The trees outside were swaying in the autumn wind, their bare branches scratching together in harmony with the chirping crickets.

Sei couldn't believe he'd been waiting an hour! Mizuki was supposed to be home by now. He was starting to feel ridiculous. It had been a stupid idea. He should just go home and sleep it off.

Their schedules had been hectic the last two weeks. Sei had settled into a new job as a corporate assistant. It was awful and had him running all over the place at every hour of the week. But he'd already been through several jobs that year and was trying to really make one stick. Because of the crazy hours, he hadn't had much time to even call his boyfriend, let alone stop by. He'd decided to surprise Mizuki by dressing up – it was Halloween after all – only to be left _waiting._

Sei fumbled with the hem of his shirt. Although technically it belonged to Mizuki. It didn't feel natural to sit around wearing nothing, so he'd taken a red flannel shirt from Mizuki's closet and thrown it on over his costume. Although he wasn't sure if a collar could really be called a costume.

He wondered idly if he should've tried a little harder. But two weeks had gone by so slowly. He didn't know how much patience he'd have for removing clothes when the time _finally_ came.

Another five minutes dragged by.

Was there some last minute party Mizuki forgot to tell him about? All their friends decided to go low key that year, but he wouldn't put it past Noiz to call everyone out at the last minute to get throw-up drunk at some obscure nightclub. It might've been a good idea to check his phone before getting undressed. Clear liked to photograph everything so it wouldn't have been hard to discern their plans.

Now his pants were on the other side of the room and walking wasn't an appealing choice.

The clock crawled past eight fifteen. Sei shifted an inch and gasped, feeling the plug shift inside of him. He decided to wait ten more minutes before going home.

The windows were open but it was _so hot._ Much too hot to be waiting around. He was starting to feel a little needy. The constant pressure of the plug pressing up inside of him, filling him up, it was beginning to get unbearable. He thought just one touch couldn't possibly hurt. It didn't have to mean anything. He could always stop.

His phone buzzed from across the room, lighting up for a moment before going black. At the same time the front door opened and Mizuki stumbled in. Sei listened to his footsteps, fumbling through the apartment. He remembered leaving his shoes by the door, and knew Mizuki would see them when the lights flickered on.

"Sei?" Mizuki called out. He didn't sound drunk. He _did_ sound confused.

Butterflies filled Sei's stomach. Was it really such a good idea? But it was too late to take it back; Mizuki was walking down the hall. The door handle twisted and –

 _"_ _Surprise?"_

Sei's voice came out a breathy whisper. He managed to smile despite his nerves. The look on Mizuki's face was worth it all.

Mizuki wasn't expecting much from Halloween. Sei was predictably busy, but it wasn't as though he'd had a lot of spare time either. October was a big month for tattoos – an even bigger month for regret. He hadn't gotten home on time a single night in the last two weeks. Still the last thing Mizuki expected to see that night was Sei. Sei with two fluffy cat ears clipped into his hair, a shiny leather collar strapped around his neck and – _god_ was that a _tail_ twisting out from beneath his shirt?

"What –?" Mizuki was speechless. He stood in the doorway with his mouth open, just _staring._

It would've been endearing, but Sei had been waiting much too long.

He pushed himself off the bed – knees nearly buckling with every odd shift of the plug – and pulled Mizuki into a sloppy kiss. Sei pushed up against Mizuki, grinding against him in desperate need of friction. He guided Mizuki's hands to his hips, biting gently at his bottom lip. Mizuki struggled to catch up, but at least had enough presence of mind to open his mouth. Sei was beyond rational thought, sucking and biting at anything he could get at. The kiss became a rough mess of teeth and saliva, stopping briefly when Mizuki reached back to pet the tail.

Sei's breath hitched. He pulled back slightly, arching his back when Mizuki pulled lightly on the tail. He trailed his hand up slowly, until his fingers reached the edge of the plug. He gave a small push and was rewarded with a breathy moan.

" _Fuck,_ when did you get this?" he asked. He was distracted for a moment by the desperate kisses Sei layered along his jawline and neck.

"Does it matter?" Sei asked. He bit down just below Mizuki's ear, earning a startled gasp. He reached down to palm Mizuki through his jeans and was pleasantly surprised to find him already half hard.

" _Yes_ ," Mizuki groaned, "I want to know how long you've been planning this."

Sei smiled against Mizuki's skin. He quickly undid his belt, and slid down to his knees, working at the button of Mizuki's jeans.

"I missed you," he simply said. He stared up at Mizuki, gripping the zip between his teeth and pulling it down.

"Th-these are cute," Mizuki said, petting the ears on top of Sei's head. Sei hummed in agreement, mouthing at Mizuki's cock through his boxers.

Sei's face was flushed. He fought to keep himself still but occasionally his hips would rut against the ground, pushing the plug deeper inside of him. He was breathing heavily, making no attempt to hide his own desperation while lapping at the material in front of him.

"Sei – just –" Mizuki's hand gripped tight in Sei's hair, pulling him back for a moment so he could breathe.

Sei was feeling giddy. Two weeks was too long. An _hour_ was too long. But he wasn't going to rush. Waiting was torture but it made everything sweeter. Still he let Mizuki take control for a moment. He was pulled back while Mizuki wriggled out of his boxers, freeing himself from his material prison.

Sei tried his best not to drool at the sight of Mizuki's thick cock, presented in front of him. The dripping head was inches from his mouth and he struggled against the strong fingers woven in his hair. Tight and unforgiving.

He stared up at Mizuki, letting out a soft sound similar to a meow, his lips curling around the sound in a pitiful pout.

"Mizuki _come-on_ – let me –" his voice was strained and heavy.

"You want it baby?" Mizuki asked. a smirk pushed up the corners of his mouth. He was finally catching up.

Sei nodded eagerly.

"You gonna be good?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be good, I promise!" Sei slurred. He tried to force himself forward. The added pain when Mizuki pulled him back sent a shiver down his spine.

Mizuki finally let go and Sei all but jumped forward. He gripped the base of Mizuki's cock and immediately took the tip into his mouth, laving his tongue against the slit and sucking up any traces of pre-come. He pushed forward as far as he could go; bobbing his head up and down too fast to adjust so that he nearly choked each time.

Sei liked it that way; he liked it messy and raw and just a little rough. He enjoyed the strain in his jaw and the dull ache at the back of his head when Mizuki reached back again to grip his hair, taking control of his movements. It was better when Mizuki choose to hold him in place and fuck into his mouth – he _loved_ the sounds they made together, _sloppy_ and _wet,_ showing just how depraved the action was and just how they'd missed each other, yet acted as though they'd never been apart.

"Slow down a little," Mizuki said, stroking Sei's hair. His voices was shaky.

Sei didn't listen. He relaxed his throat and pushed forward those extra inches that had so far gone untouched. He had to swallow over and over, fighting against his gag reflex. The action sent a trail of saliva pooling from his mouth and down his neck, making him feel unclean in the best of ways.

He moaned around Mizuki's length when his hair was gripped too tight. The hand tangled there was shaking, Mizuki was losing control. He was going to –

Sei found himself pulled off suddenly. He would've lost his balance if Mizuki hadn't shoved him towards the bed. The motion caused the plug to shift deeper inside of him, and a needy moan escaped his mouth.

"Said you'd be good," Mizuki murmured. He climbed onto the bed, pushing Sei down when he tried to get up. Sei squirmed under his hold, causing the tail to swish back and forth behind him.

"You're a bad sport," Sei mumbled. He gasped when Mizuki pushed at the plug. He buried his face in the sheets to cover the whine that left him when Mizuki continued to push against it.

Without warning, the tip of his finger pushed inside and Sei couldn't contain the sharp sound that left him then, as his back arched, pushing himself towards the touch. It withdrew all too quickly, only to slip back in, dipping in deeper this time before pulling out quickly. Mizuki shifted most of his attention to the tail, petting it softly and occasionally pulling against it.

"Ah! Come-on, don't tease," Sei whined. He rocked his hips back, searching for friction that didn't exist. "Please Mizuki!"

"What's with you today?" Mizuki asked. He pushed up the shirt on Sei's back, layering gentle kisses along the skin there. "You're acting like a _whore."_

"Do I need a reason?" Sei had another quip at the tip of his tongue, but dropped it when those rough hands came down to grip the curve of his ass

"Guess not," Mizuki said. He relished the way Sei melted with barely a single touch. "Wouldn't mind coming home to this more often, actually."

"You'd get worn out," Sei said through a gasp, as Mizuki gripped the plug, _finally_ beginning to pull it out.

"That a challenge?"

The plug was pushed back in and Sei groaned.

"Don't think I could keep up with you, huh?"

Sei laughed despite his frustration. The sound was light and full of air.

"You _are_ getting old," he said. Mizuki snorted. "And I'm not easy to please."

Mizuki dragged Sei into a kneeling position on the bed. He had one arm wrapped around Sei's waist, fingers barely teasing the tip of his cock, while his other hand worked the plug out of him. Sei leaned heavily back against him, his entire body shaking. Mizuki smirked against his neck.

"Could've fooled me," he said.

Whatever snarky comment Sei had prepared, was lost in a yelp when Mizuki bit down roughly on his shoulder. He immediately soothed the area with light butterfly kisses. There was already a large bruise forming there.

The plug slid out without too much effort and for a moment Sei was worried it would only be pushed back in. He felt a small amount of pressure there, and was prepared to cry if Mizuki made him wait too much longer. To his relief the plug was tossed aside and two fingers took its place, feeling around inside of him and prodding at his already stretched walls.

"Don't need anymore," Sei moaned, even as Mizuki dove deep enough to graze that spot inside him. He might've collapsed forward if he wasn't being held up.

"You did a pretty good job with that thing," Mizuki agreed. He slid in a third finger, and with a bit of effort he managed a forth.

"It's not good enough," Sei said, "I need _you._ _Please."_

"What do you want, baby?" Mizuki pumped his fingers in and out, rubbing against Sei's sensitive walls. He felt the boy melt against him. It wouldn't be too much longer before he gave out completely. Mizuki wanted to hear him let go – to lose control completely.

"Ah come-on, you know what I want," Sei said, "Fuck me, please, come-on, _please!"_

Sei was pushed forward again. He barely managed to catch himself on his elbows. His limbs felt like jelly. Mizuki held his hips in place, raised slightly so he was forced to hold himself on his knees.

"Ready baby?" he asked. He lined himself up with Sei's gaping hole.

His body was trembling, his breath coming out in harsh pants. "Just hurry up," Sei said, too dazed to steal back control.

Mizuki didn't bother going slow. They were too far along for that – Mizuki wasn't sure if either of them would last a full minute. He plunged forward until his hips were flush against Sei's, only stopping for a second before pulling back out. He set a rough pace, not bothering to build a rhythm. It would be over too quickly and he liked it better when it was messy anyway. Sei was writhing beneath him, crying out incoherently and gripping the sheets for dear life. His arms had given out almost right away and now Mizuki was the only thing holding him up.

Mizuki felt his stomach knot up, signaling his release was near. He reached a hand below to grip Sei's length, pumping him roughly, causing a drawn out moan to slip through his lips. It only took a moment before his back was arching, a piercing cry ripped from his throat as he came all over Mizuki's hand, and the sheets below. His hips bucked violently to meet Mizuki's, barely allowing him to move as his insides tightened around Mizuki's cock, milking him for all he was worth.

He released inside of Sei, coating his walls, and letting out his own shout muffled by Sei's shoulder. He waited a moment to get his breath back under control before pulling out and flopping down onto the bed beside Sei. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt completely boneless.

"Wow," he simply said. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before turning to look at Sei. He was already sleeping, his eyes shut tightly and a trail of drool dripping down his cheek. The ears had been dislodged and his hair was a mess. The only part of his 'costume' that remained intact was the collar around his neck.

"You were supposed to stay awake," Mizuki murmured. At the same time he pulled the covers up, feeling sleep begin to claw at him too. "So I could tell you how beautiful you look. That's how it works, isn't it?"

"Ngh, shut up," Sei mumbled. He buried his head further in his pillow, causing Mizuki to laugh.

"Goodnight kitten."


End file.
